


As You Wish 2

by AWitchWrites



Series: Slave Frank 'verse [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Frank Iero, Dom Gerard Way, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Master Gerard Way, Master/Slave, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sequel, Slave Frank Iero, Smut, Sub Frank Iero, Top Gerard Way, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWitchWrites/pseuds/AWitchWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation from my one shot As You Wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Wish 2

**Author's Note:**

> So this was requested a long time ago but it's taken me ages to get to, I'm sorry about that I've been super busy and didn't really have a lot of inspiration for this until now.

Frank wasn't sure what to expect the next night. He'd spent a while longer on his knees in the library after his master had left, just thinking and processing what had happened. It hadn't taken him long to get himself off when he remembered he had permission and Frank had stayed in the silence of the library a while after that before eventually heading to his own room in the servants quarters, knowing he was going to need his sleep for the next day.

The next day went by like any other; Frank completed his morning chores to the best of his abilities just like the rest of the servants. He vaguely found himself wondering if Gerard had taken any of the other servants to bed before or if it was just Frank. Gerard clearly wasn't inexperienced but his slight hesitancy in ordering Frank around seemed to suggest that he wasn't used to taking his workers to bed. Frank didn't want to get it into his head that he was special though and he didn't want to ask any of the others about it so he kept it to himself, not telling anyone else about what had happened the night before.

Frank liked that he was given the domestic chores, he wasn't strong enough to work in the gardens and working inside the house gave him more opportunities to learn about his Master and his background. He learned that Mr Way had been born into this very rich family and that he was only 29. That had surprised Frank because he'd never had a Master that young before. His previous Masters had all had sons a little older than that so he assumed that Master Way had simply inherited his title and power early. Master Way had never been married, according to the maids Frank spoke to, but he did have a younger brother who had recently gotten married.

Frank still didn't know what his Master worked as but he knew it involved him having to go away sometimes weeks at a time, and a lot of money. Whether he inherited the job from his father as well as the mansion and most of his workers, Frank had no clue. His Master was a bit of a mystery to all of them. Frank was intrigued though, he wanted to know more about this man, he wanted to find out everything he could. He knew that it wasn't his place to ask though so he simply got on with his work.

 When the day was finished, Frank was reminded of his orders to go to Mr Way's room that night. He hadn't been given a specific time to arrive so he figured that it would be best to go just after he had finished his work and to wait outside if Gerard was not there. He was nervous. The night before Gerard had still been rough and stern but without being forceful. He had even given Frank permission to get off but Frank still had no idea if his behaviour the night before would be any indication of what he would be like that night. He was eager to find out though and gave up an evening spent in the library in favour of heading up to his Master's bedroom.

Gerard wasn't there when Frank arrived but he'd expected that. Frank wasn't sure if he had permission to go in or not and he didn't want to provoke a punishment. Luckily he didn't have to wait or think about it for too long before he heard Gerards steps in the hallway leading up to his room. Frank turned to face him, taken aback slightly at how hot and dominant his Master looked yet again. The elder was wearing black dress pants with a white shirt this time and a black tie. He was still wearing the leather gloves he had worn the first day Frank met him and was actually in the process of pulling them off as he got closer to Frank. Gerard smiled when he saw Frank was waiting outside his room, a smile that was probably more of a smirk than anything else.

"Frankie. Good boy, you waited." Gerard said as he reached past Frank to unlock the bedroom door, pressing up against Frank's  back as he did. His words made Frank's knees weak and the warmth of his Master against his back made him shiver but he made no move to step away inside the bedroom even as his Master pushed the door open. He didn't have permission yet.

 Frank could almost hear the smirk in Gerard's voice when he did finally give him permission to move. "Go on in." Master Way muttered, so close to Frank's ear that it made him shiver again before he stepped into the room almost immediately.

 The room was a lot bigger than Frank had been expecting it to be with a king size bed in the middle of the room covered with deep red sheets that looked like they were silk and matched the colour of the walls. The carpet was soft under Frank's feet as he walked inside and he glanced around the room, noticing how plain but expensive looking everything looked. It almost made him even more nervous to be in there. He'd been too distracted looking around the room to notice that Gerard had stepped in behind him until he felt Gerard resting a hand on his hip from behind.

 Frank blushed deeply when he realised how close Gerard was standing to him again, his master's hand feeling hot and heavy on his hip. "Nice, mm?" Gerard asked from behind him, ducking his head to nose at Frank's jaw and neck.

 Frank nodded, feeling himself be pulled back to lean fully against Gerard's chest, shivering again as he felt the elder's breath warm against his neck. His Master must have noticed the effect he was having on his young slave because he let out a soft chuckle, nipping lightly at Frank's neck.

 "Are you cold, Frank?" He asked, light and teasing as he stepped forward, knowing exactly why Frank was shivering, hand still on Frank's hips as he guided him forward towards the bed, still kissing and biting at his neck as he went. Frank just shook his head, biting his lip slightly, stopping once his knees hit the foot of the bed.

 "No?" Gerard asked, still teasing him and rubbing Frank's sides as he stood behind him, kissing over his neck until he found a spot that made Frank gasp and blush deeply. "Mm, must just be me then." He murmured smugly before sucking the same spot harshly, definitely aiming to leave a mark. Frank was no stranger to the feeling of pleasure, he'd gotten himself off before but he'd never felt anything like this. Frank hadn't really ever felt this good at the hands - or mouth - of another person before. Gerard's ministrations at his neck made his knees buckle and he was glad that there was no room for him to stumble since he was pressed between Gerard and the bed.

 After a few moments Gerard pulled away from his neck and pushed Frank down so he was bent over the edge of the bed. Frank's face flushed as he was bent over and he bit his lip a little, he shifted a little to get comfortable, waiting to see what Gerard was going to do next.

 "You're so pretty, Frank." Gerard murmured as he ran his hands over Frank's back gently, sliding them up underneath his shirt and pushing it up. Frank blushed deeply at this, he felt exposed, another feeling that he wasn't a stranger to, but it didn't make his skin crawl this time like it has all the others. It felt almost good to know that Gerard was looking at him, that he was almost presenting himself for Gerard, especially when Gerard complimented him. His previous Master had never bothered to take his time or to compliment Frank and so he wasn't entirely sure how to react to it.

 He'd obviously taken a moment too long to decide because he felt Gerard pull back enough just to give his ass a light slap. "What do you say? Have you forgotten manners already?" Gerard muttered in his ear still light and teasing as he nipped lightly at his earlobe and kissed his way down the younger man's neck.

 "T-thank you, Sir." Frank murmured, flushing a deep red and making a soft noise as he closed his eyes. Gerard and pulled back just enough to pull his shirt up and over his head, throwing it to the side before bending him back over as he had been before. He crossed his arms over his head and bit his lip as he rested his head on his arms. He liked the feeling of being on display for Gerard, even though he wasn't completely okay with the way he looked, it seemed like the older man liked it enough for the both of them and his muttered compliments actually made Frank feel better.

 "Good boy." Gerard cooed lightly, brushing his fingers over Frank's back, barely touching as he looked down at him, just taking his time to savour the way Frank was all spread out for him. Frank tried to keep it quiet but he couldn't help but let out a soft noise at that. He had no idea that Gerard could affect him so easily but those muttered words had him half hard and squirming a little on the bed.

 He couldn't see it but Gerard smirked at that, sliding one hand around to cup Frank through his pants, humming softly. "That turn you on, Frankie?" He asked, rubbing slowly. Gerard could feel how hard Frank was trying to stay still, which was pretty impressive. He hadn't even told him to be still and Frank was already submitting to him so nicely.

 Frank, having learnt his lesson from a moment before, only took a few moments to reply. "Yes, Sir." He whispered, biting his lip a little, gripping onto the sheets. Even just the teasing touch from his Master felt good until all of a sudden it was gone along with the heat of Gerard's body pressed against his back. Frank was tempted to look over his shoulder, a little confused and he was about to look around when Gerard told him to stay still.

 He heard the older man undoing his belt and relaxed again now that he knew what was happening. It didn't take long before his Master was back, pulling him back up to standing and tugging the rest of his own clothes off. Frank wasn't sure if he should help speed up the process but he hadn't been asked to and by the time he opened his mouth to ask they were both nude anyway. His Master was pressed completely against his back then and Frank could feel Gerard's  hard on against his lower back.

 Making a soft noise, Frank pressed back against him, leaning against him fully as Gerard cupped his cheek and turned his head to capture his lips in a kiss. Gerard kissed him deeply, nipping and sucking at his lower lip as he rubbed himself against his ass slowly, humming softly into the kiss. Frank made a soft noise and rocked back against him before Gerard pulled away and pushed him back so he was bent over the bed once more.

 Gerard was still pressed right up against him and he made no effort to move, grinding light and slow against Frank's ass, his cock slipping in between Frank's cheeks and rubbing against his entrance as Gerard brushed his hands lightly over Frank's hips and back. Frank guessed that he should have expected that Gerard would be like this from the way he had treated him in the library the night before; dominating yet not forceful. It felt good to not be thrown around and insulted for once and Gerard's touch actually felt pleasurable, if not teasing. Frank wasn't sure what he wanted though so he wasn't going to complain about the light teasing just yet, he just wanted to give himself over to his Master and to just enjoy feeling good for once.

 "You're so pretty like this, Frank." Gerard murmured, his voice low and rumbly, making Frank shiver a little as the elder man gripped his hips in his hands and started grinding against him slightly harder.

 "T-thank you, Sir." Frank breathed, biting his lip a little and gripping the sheets beneath him. He squirmed a little, wanting more, wanting to be touched but he didn't dare touch himself. He could feel the tip of his hard cock brushing against the bed sheets whenever Gerard rocked his hips forward as he rocked his hips against Frank. It was far too light though and it made him gasp softly each time Gerard's hard grinding pushed him forward slightly. Gerard smirked down at him each time it happened, not that Frank could see him. The elder seemed to have the patience of a saint as he kept that up for a few moments though Frank knew that wasn't necessarily true.

 Gerard groaned as he watched Frank squirm beneath him and quickly grew tired of teasing them both. "Up on the bed properly. Hands and knees, hold onto the headboard." He told Frank with a light moan as he rubbed himself up against the younger once more before taking a step back, watching as Frank hurried to follow his commands and crawled up the large bed, holding onto the headboard and arching his back, presenting himself without even having to be asked.

 "Fuck, such a good boy." Gerard murmured, one hand moving down to loosely take hold of his cock, stroking himself lazily as he watched Frank, biting his lip and his eyes clouded with lust. Frank whimpered a little at the praise and turned to look over his shoulder at Gerard, groaning quietly as he watched him stroke himself.

 "Please, Sir." He breathed, letting a cheeky smile cross his face as he wiggled his ass and arched his back even more, biting his lip.

 "Just this once, I'll let you get away with that." Gerard said, letting go of himself and walking over to the bedside drawer to get out a bottle of lube and a condom, setting it down onto the bed beside Frank before he moved onto the bed on his knees behind him, giving his ass a light slap, nothing hard enough to actually hurt, just a warning. "None of that cheekiness, it'll get you punished if you're not careful." He said as he slid his hands over Frank's ass cheeks and squeezing them, spreading them and glancing down to look at Frank's ass as the younger ducked his head and let out a quiet whimper. Gerard was actually looking at his asshole and Frank felt a lot more exposed than he had earlier, the feeling making him shiver along with Gerard's quiet hum.

 The elder pulled his hands away then, sliding them down the back of Frank's thighs oh so slowly before pulling them away completely and reaching for the lube that he'd left on the bed beside him. Gerard leant forward to press open mouthed kisses along Frank's shoulder as he slicked up his fingers and pressed them against his entrance, rubbing slowly and smirking at the soft moan that Frank let out. "You do make such pretty noises Frank." He murmured softly, pushing a finger inside him once he had relaxed enough. "So tight too."

 "T-thank you, sir." Frank gasped softly, tensing up around the finger inside him on instinct and taking some deep breaths to relax himself. His old master had never really cared to prep him, and when he had it was a hurried two fingers straight away, none of this gentle build up that Gerard was giving him. He bit his lip a little and shifted on his knees, feeling weird and full but not  in pain as Gerard started to move his finger slowly, still kissing over his shoulders. It didn't really feel good until Gerard brushed his finger over a certain spot that had Frank moaning quietly, hips bucking forward. "O-oh!" He gasped, feeling his master smirking against his skin before the elder purposefully rubbing his fingers over that spot again, harder.

 "There?" Gerard asked, adding a second finger alongside the first and scissored them slightly to stretch him before he went back to fucking him with his fingers and pressed both of them against that spot.

 "Yes, sir, fuck..." Frank moaned softly, closing his eyes and trying not to rock back against the fingers in his ass, letting out a quiet whining noise as Gerard started to rub over that spot with his fingers roughly.

 "So good staying still for me." Gerard hummed softly, smirking to himself and scissoring his fingers occasionally but mostly just teasing the younger as he roughly rubbed against his prostate. "I want you to keep still for me, make as much noise as you like but don't move." He told him, adding a third finger after a while when Frank was stretched enough, letting up with the constant pressure on the boy's prostate.

 "Y-yes, sir, I can do that." Frank breathed out, gripping onto the sheets hard in an effort to keep still and not to push back against his fingers, moaning softly when a third was added and burying his face in the pillows to hide the way his face was flushing bright red.

 The way Frank's face was covered was muffling his moans and Gerard just couldn't have that. He slid a free hand up Frank's back to grip onto his hair, pulling his head back from the pillows.

 "Much better." He muttered, thrusting his fingers in one last time, smirking at the moan Frank let out in response and pulled them out, wiping them on the sheets. "I can't hear you if you cover your face up like that." He murmured, reaching for the condom, only taking his hand away from Frank's hair to rip open the packet and slide the condom onto his cock, moaning quietly himself. "Stay like that." He breathed, reaching for the lube to slick himself up, giving himself a few quick strokes as he looked over at Frank before lining himself up, holding onto his hips.

 "Please...sir." Frank breathed out, feeling empty now that Gerard had pulled his fingers out and he could feel the blunt head of the elder's cock pressed against his hole but he was forbidden from moving and couldn't push back against him no matter how much he wanted to.

 "As you wish." Gerard chuckled breathlessly, letting out a low noise as he pushed into him slowly, smirking at the way Frank begged for him. Frank felt hot and tight around him just like he knew he would and Gerard grunted quietly, digging his fingers into the boy's hips hard enough to leave finger shaped bruises on the soft pale skin.

 Frank had a hard time keeping his head up as Gerard had asked him to as the elder pushed into him. Gerard was big so it was a stretch but after the prep it wasn't painful. He moaned quietly when Gerard bottomed out, glad when elder paused assuming it was to give Frank some time to adjust when really Gerard just needed to be still so he wouldn't come too soon. After a moment though, Gerard began rocking his hips, pushing in deeper and making the younger moan louder, gripping the sheets tighter.

 Gerard set up a fast pace almost straight away, looking for the right angle that he knew would make Frank fall apart beneath him. He could tell when he had found it because Frank let out a choked moan and tightened around him. "Oh fuck, sir...please." Frank gasped, squeezing his eyes shut as he let his mouth hang open, low moans escaping from his parted lips as his master continued to thrust hard and fast into him, hitting the same spot each time. His thighs and arms were shaking in an effort to keep still and he groaned loudly in frustration that he still couldn't move. He heard Gerard chuckling from above him.

 "Do you want to move, Frank?" The elder asked, slightly breathless but still calm and controlled as he pounded into Frank, sliding one hand up from his hip to tangle in his hair, pulling his head back slightly.

 Frank tried his best to nod with Gerard pulling his hair like that, gasping softly, "Yes, sir, please." He groaned, eyes falling closed, hoping that now Gerard would let him move since Frank wasn't sure if he was going to be able to stay still for much longer. Gerard simply chuckled again.

 "Not yet." The elder said, light and teasing as he kept up the pace of his hips, holding on tight to Frank's hip and hair before he slowed right down, getting deeper and grinding the tip of his cock against Frank's prostate but not going anywhere near as fast or hard as Frank wanted it. Frank whimpered a little, moaning as he gripped the sheets tightly, fighting the urge to rock back against him.

 Gerard seemed perfectly content with teasing like that, keeping his movements slow and deep before he finally - finally - sped up again, grunting quietly and muttering under his breath; "You can move, fuck."

 Letting out a moan and a sigh of relief, Frank finally relaxed and let his hips move, rocking back against Gerard and twitching slightly whenever the elder hit his prostate dead on. Frank hadn't had sex that felt this good before and it had been awhile since he'd been fucked so even though he'd only gotten himself off the night before he was still on a hair trigger, everything so much more sensitive. That was kinda why it was a surprise when he came untouched after a few moments of Gerard speeding up again, squeezing his eyes closed and arching his back as he came.

 He supposed Gerard was a little surprised too because the elder let out a quiet 'fuck' as Frank tightened around him and thrusted into him faster and rougher, he was close but not close enough, continuing to use Frank's body long after the boy had gone soft and gotten oversensitive. The quiet whines and whimpers from Frank as he continued pounding into him from behind drove him crazy and Gerard closed his eyes, groaning softly as he gripped Frank's hips tightly, thrusting two then three more times before he came hard inside him.

 He was still for a moment waiting until he'd gone soft before pulling out with a quiet hiss and rolling over onto his back beside Frank who lay down on his stomach for a moment, still panting softly. Frank wasn't too sure what he should do; Gerard didn't seem to be in a rush to kick him out but Frank's previous master had never let Frank sleep in his bed and he wasn't too sure that Gerard would want him to either. Plus, Frank had just made a mess of the elder's expensive looking sheets so he figured he'd be in trouble for that eventually.

 When Frank had come down from his orgasm completely he rolled over to sit up, sitting on the edge of the bed, "I'm sorry about your sheets, Master Way, I'll wash those for you now and get a replacement set." He said before standing up to look around for his clothes. Gerard simply shook his head and reached for a pack of cigarettes that sat on the nightstand.

 "That can wait, Frank, you're welcome to spend the nights and wash the sheets in the morning as long as you don't mind sleeping in the dirty ones for the night." He told the younger, lighting up a cigarette and leaning back against the headboard, raising an eyebrow at the surprised look Frank gave him.

 "Are you sure, sir?" Frank asked, glancing back at the comfortable bed and biting his lip a little, watching Gerard smoke.

 "I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't sure, Frank. C'mon, you can stay just for tonight." He said, patting the space next to him as he looked over at the younger who needed no further encouragement and dropped his shirt back to the floor, climbing back into bed.

 The sheets were still slightly sticky and messy but Frank didn't care, the bed was still a hundred times more comfortable than his bed down in the servants quarters so he could deal with messy sheets; he'd had to deal with a lot more in the past so it was no problem for him. It got even better when, after he finished his cigarette, Gerard shifted down to lay beside him and actually wrapped an arm around Frank's waist to pull him back against the elder's chest.

"Goodnight, Frank." Gerard murmured softly, quickly falling asleep behind him and for once Frank thought that maybe things really were looking up for him as he fell asleep quickly and peacefully, cuddled up against Gerard.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it, leave a comment and let me know what you think.  
> Also, I'm (mostly) totally free to write oneshots now so if you have any requests let me know :D


End file.
